1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for delivering a cardiac harness onto the heart of a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Congestive heart failure (“CHF”) is characterized by the failure of the heart to pump blood at sufficient flow rates to meet the metabolic demand of tissues, especially the demand for oxygen. It has been determined that a passive wrap, or cardiac harness, may increase the efficiency of a heart affected by congestive heart disease. While advances have been made in cardiac harness technology, a satisfactory device and method for delivering and positioning the cardiac harness onto a patient's heart has yet to be provided.
In one method, access to a patient's heart is achieved through an open chest procedure, wherein the sternum is split and separated to allow access to the heart. The cardiac harness is then positioned over the heart by manual manipulation. Such an open chest procedure is highly traumatic to the patient and, thus, remains a relatively undesirable option for cardiac harness delivery.
Present cardiac harness delivery devices do not both adequately retain the cardiac harness onto the delivery device and permit the harness to be easily released from the delivery device. For example, one delivery device utilizes sutures positioned around a circumference of the cardiac harness to secure it to the delivery device. Such arrangements render the cardiac harness difficult to release from the delivery device, especially on the rearward side of the heart. This is because the sutures have to be severed in order to release the cardiac harness from the delivery device. Such an arrangement would not be well suited for a minimally invasive procedure because an additional instrument would have to be introduced to sever the sutures. Furthermore, attaching the cardiac harness to the delivery device only along a circumference tends to apply a localized load to the cardiac harness, which may cause damage to the device.